Lust for Fangs
by Dynamosaurus Imperiosis Rex
Summary: AU, Seras Victoria has lived a normal, peaceful, innocent life in her small town. Working hard in her job and enjoying a life of bliss. All of which is turned upside down, when a figure associated with her family and her past appears and sets her down a lustful, corrupting path. WARNING, MULTIPLE FORCED SEX SCENES, BUT WILL HAVE AXS IF YOU DON'T LIKE DONT READ.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1: **__** A MAIDEN'S UNKNOWN DUTY**_

_**Authors note: **__Another new fic ive been working on for some time along with Primal BC. Like Primal BC, this one will also have alot of eroticism, sexuallity and rape scenarios in it. Sorry, ive just grown very perverted recently, cause a whole lot of sexual fantasies have been forming inside my head and desperately need somehow to be brought to life. Before the fic begins however, I have to reitirate what I said in the previous note I left in Primal BC's opening chapter. _

_As ive stated in the summary of the fic, if you don't like, don't read. Ive especially placed warnings so you wont be interested so you can look at other fanfics. Also, if you still choose to read, and dislike, don't say anything, I warned you. Also, if you have something bad to say, dont say it, I wrote this just for fun and to appeal to other readers, not exclussively for you. I have the right to write any kind of fic id like, thats why its called . A place where one can let lose their imagination freely. I am in no way intending to offend anyone purposefully, im simply letting lose my imagination. So don't judge. Also, while the story will be erotic and mostly be pointed towards perverted individuals who enjoy it, it will have a story and will nonetheless have reasons behind why all the erotic actions are happening that will hopefully appease folks. I hope folks choose to be pleasant and move on if they are not interested and everyone else enjoys, BYE. _

_Also, just so everyone knows, this fic will be very similar to a one-shot I did earlier this year, called Lessons in Intimacy, as Alucard will be shapeshifting and forcing himself upon Seras in many different scenes and scenarios. SO ONCE AGAIN IF YOU DONT LIKE AND GET UPSET, DONT READ._

_**Full summary**__: AU, Seras Victoria has lived a normal, peaceful, innocent life in the small town that lies deep in the beautiful country of Romania. Working hard in her job and enjoying a life of bliss. All of which is turned upside down, when a figure associated with her family and her past appears and sets her down a lustful, corrupting path. WARNING, MULTIPLE FORCED SEX SCENES, BUT WILL HAVE AXS IF YOU DON'T LIKE DONT READ._

* * *

><p>With the dawn of a new day, the sun slowly crept over the beautiful green valley. Warm, yellow glowing light enveloped the small village that was nestled in the great mountain range of Carpathia. All the townsfolk of this settlement yawned and stretched their limbs as they eagerly woke to greet the new day. These pleasant folk soon, after indulding in cleaning and feeding themselves, happily began performing their daily duties and tasks. Either heading out to apply their trade within their businesses, or performing simple housekeeping duties. The warm raise of the sun soon continued to grow and envelope more and more of the land, including the great wood that surrounded the village. Even reaching the small, concealed, little cottage that lied within the great wood.<p>

As the light, dominated over the darkness of the previous night and brought with it the promise of a new day and life. The birds in the forest sang as the flowers bloomed full colour in the glorious power of springtime. It felt almost like a dream and sadly encouraged those who were still in bed to lay there, sleeping much longer than they were suppose to. Grudgingly, with a frown, Seras Victoria forced herself to wake. The girl grumbled as she was forced to end her pleasant dreaming and wake to begin her morning duties. Sitting up, the young lady and sole dweller in the cottage, stretched her limbs and yawned like a little kitten after it had taken its long, restful nap. Grudgingly, she placed her feet upon the cool, wooden planks of her home, and exhaustedly walked her way to the kitchen. There, she made preperations to boil a nice pot of porrige for her breakfast. After setting the pot on to boil, she moved to her bathroom to run a nice, hot bath. In which she vigorously washed and freshened herself up in. Which greatly improved her slightly grumpy mood she had when she woke. After clensing herself, she dried and dressed herself in a nice blue and white lined silk dress. Quickly, she made her way to the kitchen to ensure her meal did'nt overcook. After which, she sat down to her small table, and pleasantly enjoyed her bowl of porrige and nice warm glass of milk shed poured. After breakfast, the young girl happily began making preperations to leave for work. She gathered up what little money she had and placed it away in her pocket. Next, she wrapped a dark blue coloured cloak around herself and placed fine yellow shoes on her feet. As she prepared to leave her home, Seras reached for her basket bag. Aswell as peculiarly placed at her side, hidden away from the sight of others, a small dagger. Smiling to herself, Seras closed and locked the door of her cottage before beginning her journey through the woods to reach town. Along the way, she took in and inhaled the glorious scent of springtime that was all around her. Which then prompted the young women to sing a song as she walked on to her destination.

By the time she reached the village, it was already 10 in the morning and the entire populace was out and about with the streets buzzling with activity. Teeming with Sellers and Buyers, Seras found it difficult to make her way towards her destination, without getting distracted with the salesman who barred her way. Desperately trying to snare her with a salesman trap to get her to buy something. Although, she had to admit, there were quite a few lovely items about, she would'nt mind acquiring, if she ofcourse had the money. Sadly, work as a barmaiden in a standard inn didn't pay much. She glumly thought as she eventually made it past all the crowds of people and the markets and stood infront of a large, humble looking building. Smiling that she finally managed to reach her destination, Seras quickly stepped into "The Mountains Flower" Inn, to begin her daily duties. Entering inside, she was happy to see there were'nt that many customers about, which meant, she need not have to rush to get dressed in her uniform. As she moved through the sitting area, she kindly greeted all the folk who were seated at their usual tables. All of whom she knew and curtiously responded by greeting her back.

The young girl quickly dressed herself in a serving maids black dress with a white apron and black shoes upon herself. Next she tied the bangs of her hair up into a ponytail with a red ribbin and placed white gloves upon her hands. Aswell as wrapped a lovely red tie around her neck as part of the uniform. With a smile upon her face, Seras eagerly began her daily duties. Seeing to all the food and drinks the people who were sitting in the bar had asked for. Ensuring that their orders had been properly prepared and perfectly delivered. For all the hard work she'd do, young Seras would earn a kind thankyou aswell as an extra tip from all the descent folk who came to the inn. Many of whom knew Seras, or rather her deseased parents and grandmother. They knew from the age of 14, Seras had been living on her own after all the rest of her family had passed on. Living and struggling to survive by herself with almost no ones help. Many of them could barely imagine what would have happened to Seras had the owner of the Inn, Jonah, not have offered her a job after her grandmother died. There were'nt that many job opportunities for young girls in such a small town, and the larger cities lied many days away from the settlement. So if she had never been granted the opportunity to work, many of the folk feared for how the girl would have survived on her own.

Seras thanked God shed been granted with such a blessing, and so, for more than 6 years shed been working in this fine establishment. Earning a descent enough wage to sustain herself. Working under tutiledge of the Inn's owner, Jonah, a fine and handsome gentlemen and entrepreneur. Aswell as working with the 2 other waitresses hed employed. Both of whom were twins and possesed opposite personalities. The first was Angelie, a shy and extremely timid girl with long brunnette coloured hair and a sleek body. Her twin sister, Marina looked almost exactly like her, with the difference only being that she had shorter hair. Aswell as had a very fiesty attitude, for she was always shouting and complaining at people. Truly an opposite of her sister Angelie who was always quiet, while she in comparisson was quite load.

So far, the regular, rather pleasant day rolled as she and her coworkers went about their duties. As noon soon arrived, more customers started pouring into the inn. Which meant a great deals of requests desiring to be met. After Seras had served one family their meals, she went to the wine cellar to fetch a bottle of cherry to pour for one of the other customors. As she walked her way past all the stacked bottles, she suddenly heard silent sniffling. Turning a corner, she looked to see Angelie lying against the wall of the cellar with tears streaming down her face. Concerned, Seras quickly moved towards her and attempted to comfort her. Noticing Seras's approached, Angelie dried her tears as Seras placed her hand on her shoulder and lied next to her.

"I take it Mccoy and his associates are back again, huh Angelie?". She asked, almost angry as this was one of the problems she and the other maids had to deal with while working in the establishment. Having to deal with harassment from the town drunkeds, of whom, a man named Mccoy was among them.

"No, but man, like him is". Angelie said as she tried to stop her sniffling and whipped her face.

Comforting the poor girl, Seras took her by the hand and lead her back upstairs and tried to silently encourage her to continue her duties. She knew even though the girl was in a very emotional state, the inn could'nt afford her to be sitting around mopping while orders kept on piling up. Upon reaching the kitchen Angelie's attitude partly improved, though she stilled cringed slighty, however, that was a normal part of her persona. Both girls looked to see Marina was already growing frustrated as for the past 5 minutes she was hurriedly walking up and down taking orders and delivering on them. The mark of her anger, was the massive scowl on her face, her narrowed eyebrows, aswell as rapid movements. Seras quickly made it clear to Angelie that they had to start pitching in quickly aswell before the fire tempered girls anger erupted. However, Angelie stayed standing where she was and silently pointed towards a lone individual that was seated amongst the array of customers. He was a pudgy, slightly short, balled man with tan coloured skin and a rugged complextion. As he sat at his table, Seras watched as he almost unsutally looked exclussively at Marina's ass as she walked up and down the area. Seras immediately understood that this was the person whom had upset Angelie and she angrily glared at him.

"Any idea who he is?". She asked.

"No, he and 2 other men arrived yesterday in town and have been keeping to themselves and to their rooms for most of the time they've been here. All I know about them other than that is only one of them goes out into the town asking for things like rope and crowbars. While the other 2, including him, stay here". She said in response

"Waitress!, Wheres the Drinks!". They both suddenly heard him shout out loud.

Seras looked to Angelie and saw the worry in the poor girls eyes. Unlike her twin, Angelie was the more emotionally fragile of the two. A simple insult or tiny mocking name could always result in the poor girl breaking down on her knees and crying her heart out. Sadly, her sister was already busy with other duties and adding more onto her plate would almost terrifyingly anger her. Seras then placed the duty on herself to deal with him and his request herself. Picking up the tray, she went to the list the kitchen had to check for his specific order. After acquiring his requested double glass of rum, she moved to deliver it to him. As she placed the drink on his table, she ignored the fact that he was vulgarly staring at her generous and constrained bust underneath her waitress dress and turned to leave the moment her duty was finished.

"Aint ya gonna give us a little summthin extra love". He asked as she turned and extended his hand to touch her bottom.

"Backoff!". She said, angrily slapping his hand away before it could reach its target which only resulted in agrying him.

Glaring at her, the man stood up and cruelly grabbed a hold of her arm, almost painfully squeesing it as he stared up at Seras and she glared back at him.

"Stupid waitressing wench, you should learn some manners and please the customers whenever they ask for something". He said as he prepared to raise his hand up to strike her.

"HEY!". A man's voice then sounded as both Seras and the man turned to see the Inn's owner, Jonah angrily make his way towards them.

The pig of a man partly cringed as the tall, slight muscular brunnette, middle-aged man stood before them and Seras smiled at his silence.

"What seems to be the problem here Seras". He asked her, in deep, concerned voice.

"Why you asking this slut, Im the one whose been victimised here!". The man shouted out in response, angered that he was taking Seras's side, only to be silenced as Seras growled at him and Jonah angrily glared at him.

"This pig has been harassing me and the other girls". Seras stated with a snarl as both she and Jonah looked to the man in disgust.

"Im afraid im going to have ask you to leave". Jonah said as he pointed his hand at the door as the man confusedly looked at him.

"May I interrupt?". A voice suddenly called, interrupting them.

Seras, Jonah and the pig looked to see another man approach them. He was a tall and handsome looking gentlemen with long brunnette coloured hair that went to his shoulders. Possesing a face that was lean and neatly shaven with a black eyepatch placed over his left eye. He stood infront of them and curtiously bowed his head.

"You'll have to forgive my associate, Duncan here was unfortunately dropped off at an orphanage when he was but a child. Thus he never recieved proper education on how to treate a woman and has therefore developed some rather vulgar manners". He stated, defending his associate.

"I do not tolerate such treatement of my employee's from customers". Jonah said.

"And you need not worry about him being a perpetraitor in such actions from this point onward I assure you. Am I correct Duncan". The man agrily said as he stared at his associate who nodded his head.

Seras, in response, angrily folded her arms over her chest while Jonah annoyedly pinched his eyebrows.

"This had better not happen again Ronan". He sternly stated, as the man, Ronan bowed his head and turned to his compatriote.

Seras angrily watched as they both left their presence and seated themselves down at the table.

"You alright Seras". Jonah asked in concern as he turned to her.

"Im fine Sir, as long as that turd doesnt come near me or any of the other girls". She angrily stated as she left and continued with her duties.

* * *

><p>The day rolled on as afternoon soon fell upon the land. By now, there were even fewer customers seated in the bar area. Which meant a whole lot of cleaning duties for the girls. As Seras swept the sitting area, the twins cleaned up all the dishes and glasses in the kitchen. There was almost no one around in the room with her, except for Ronan and his associate Duncan. Who sat with a third member, named Marvin, who was a tall man with very short hair on his head. All 3 men quietly sat, enjoying their drinks as Seras then moved to scrubbing the tables.<p>

"I wonder who taught you to keep a low profile Duncan, a horse". One of them, Marvin spoke, almost whisperingly, but not low enough for Seras not to hear them.

"What!?, you know I like to get me some before we go on a raid". Duncan stated in defense, as Seras silently, but annoyedly sighed as she continued, listening in on their conversation.

"Idiot, don't you know you can only play after you've worked". Marvin retorted as Duncan glumly stared at him.

"Dont worry, after this job, im sure we'll have all the money we need to ensure that we only have playtime for the rest of our lives and no work. And im sure you'll have all the money you need to buy all the whore's you could ever want". Ronan interrupted the two of them.

"Finally, exceptionally early retirement". Duncan said as he almost excitedly sighed as he stretched and folded his arms behind his back.

"If the rumors are true ofcourse". Marvin mumbled as Ronan eyed him.

"My source assured me that what lies in that castle is enough to make 100 men filthy rich aswell as their grandchildren". He said in response and unawaringly made Seras stiffen the moment he said the word, castle.

"What if hes wrong and we've actually just been sent on a wild goose chase". Marvin asked further.

"What reason would he have to give us false information?".

"Maybe to set us up and hand us over to the authorities?". Marvin retorted.

"I dought it, this is a quent little village with hardly any law enforcement. The only ones who'd be capable of even attempting to arrest us are miles away from here. So we need not worry about there being a trap set for us". Ronan casually stated as he stretched himself in his seat.

"I hope so, I have no intention of being caught with my pants down". Marvin said.

"We wont, ive already spoken to one of the venders around here and right now, his acquiring all the equipment we need for the task. I promise you gentleman, by midnight tonight, we will have a wealth in our hands that will make a Pharoahs tomb look like a portless grave". He said as he lifted his glass of Ale and his 2 other compatriotes followed him suit.

"To riches and wealth gentlemen". He said.

"**To Riches and Wealth!**". They all stated to eachother as they clanged their drinks and downed them in the toast. All while Seras intently listened to every word they said.

As they finished their drinks, a shribbled, elderly man suddenly entered the inn and walked towards them. He bent down to Ronan and silently whispered into his ear. Sadly they spoke too softly for Seras to hear as she struggled to listen in. After he finished finished speaking, Ronan nodded before the man left the building as Ronan stood up and spoke to his compatriotes.

"Gentlemen, I believe its time we make ourselves scarce and return to our dormitories to rest. We have a long evening ahead of us and each of us needs to be wide awake during the entire undertaking". He said, placing his long brown trenchcoat over his body and turning to leave.

"And what about you, where are you going?". Marvin asked.

"Ive just been made aware of the supplies we need for the evening, im going to inspect and ensure they are worth the quality of the price I had to pay". He said as he placed his tophat upon his head and left the Inn.

Seras watched from the window as Ronan followed after the elder tradesman who was several feet ahead of him. Aswell as watched from afar as both Duncan and Marvin left their table and walked up the stairs towards their allocated quarters. After they left, Seras finished cleaning the tables she was working on and moved to speak to Jonah as he busied himself counting all the profit they had made during the day.

"Umm, Jonah, is it possible I could leave a bit early today. I just remembered, I asked the baker to make me a hot batch of buscuits and honey and I told her that I was going to fetch it after noon. I really need to make sure she didnt throw them away". She asked as Jonah kindly smiled at her.

"Theres no need to make excuses with me Seras. Your more than welcome to leave early, especially after dealing with those two ruffions. Its going to be very slow this evening so Marina and myself can handle things here. I already gave Angelie an early day just so you know". He said to her as she thanked him gratefully and bowed her head.

As Jonah returned to his work, Seras went to redress herself in her usual clothing in a almost hastily manner. After shed finished and placed her cloak on, she bid both Marina and Jonah a goodnight before leaving and rushing off. No dought to either fetch the supposed buscuits and gravy she ordered by the baker. Or to rather go home to calm herself after the frustrating ordeal. However, in truth, neither was the real reason why she was leaving early. Running as fast as she could, Seras ran her way past all the towns folk that were moving to return home to their families and supper and further increased her pace when she reached the woods. In a matter of minutes, she eventually reached her cottage and quickly went inside.

Slight fear and anxiety was gripping Seras as the words of what Ronan and his cohorts said echoed in her head. All of which, had to deal with a castle that suprisingly, Seras was associated with.

Most of the villagers had made themselves forget, but, not too far away from their cosy little settlement. High up in the great mountains that surrounded them, shrouded in the eary mist. Stood an old, ruined and partly sinister looking castle. No one currently dwelled in the architect, for it had been abandoned years ago and left to ruin. The villagers knew nothing of who originally built and held the building in the first place. All they knew was, it used to possess a owner who disappeared years ago. Rumor had it, that the owner was a sinister and tyrannical person, who went and got his come upons as punishment for all of his ill deeds. Since then, the place had been abandoned and left to rot, for no one took much interest in it. No one was interested in purchasing and owning a building that may have belonged to a criminal, or a butcher. So, for nearly a decade, the building was left to itself, with no one paying much attention to it and most of the minds who knew about, slowly forget it.

Everyone, except for Seras and her grandmother ofcourse. For no one other than them knew of the little secret the castle held that nearly no one else knew about. Apparantly, locked away and hidden in one of its chambers was a special object. Something that was so valuable and precious, it had to be protected and sealed away from those who would wish to obtain or destroy it. A special something that apparently... not even Seras knew exactly what it was.

The confused young girl knew nothing of what she aswell as her grandmother and infact **her whole family bloodline** were charged with protecting. It was a mystery and a secret that had irritated Seras for the 6 years the responsibility had been placed on her shoulders. The question plagued her like a swarm of locusts and demanded to be answered. She had always possesed the temptation to search for those answers but always stopped herself, as her conscience continually reminded her of the promise she made to her grandmother on her deathbed.

6 Years ago, during winter, her grandmother had fallen under a grave sickness that terrifyingly weakened her already frail form to the point of detiriation. So, for 7 long, and heartbreaking days, Seras stood by her grandmothers side and tried her best to make the few moments her dearest and only surviving family member had as comfortable as possible. It was on the 7th day, before she passed, that her grandmother told her about her duty. That, locked away, in safety, was a coffin shaped chest. Within which there was a treasure that she and her entire family were charged with protecting. A treasure that was not comprised of gold, jewels or in any way possesed any material wealth.

No it was something much, much more.

Seras confusedly listened to her as she went on to say that for the last decade she and her parents were charged with defending and protecting this priceless object from those who wanted it destroyed. It was then revealed to Seras that it was at the hand of such individuals that her parents perished. She stared at her wide eyed as her grandmother went on to say that the ones responsible for their deaths sadly still live and are waiting to obtain what lies within the chest even today and would not stop in their pusuit.

Upon hearing those words, Seras had questions she wanted to ask aswell as things she wanted to say. Answers to many things that were plagueing her for so long. Such as who killed her parents, what was it that she was guarding that was so important she may just be sacrificing her life for it. Who gave them this responsibility and for how long would she have to carry on this duty. However, before she could ever be given the chance to open her mouth and let loose the words that were in her heart and mind... Her dearest Grandmothers life had ebbed away.

A excrutiating wave of sadness and shock swept over her like a gigantic tsunami and Seras literally drowned in the tears that followed. For many days she mourned, each individual day of which, she cried herself to sleep at night. Consumed by grief that she had been left all alone in this world with no one to watch over or take care of her.

It was in this vulnerable and tearful state that a voice suddenly spoke to her.

"_What would your grandmother say if she saw you like this_". It said to her, which forced Seras to look at her broken self in the mirror. The first thing she saw, were shattered and broken pieces of herself, pieces that ofcourse, could be fixed and reattached to become whole again.

"_Endure what must be endured child_". She heard the voice in her head say even further which filled Seras with a newfound strength and determination in herself. Immediately then, she traveled to the castle herself to gaze upon the object she was to guard. She did not see it, for it was wrapped in nearly unbreakable chains and sealed away in a coffin like box.

Was this what her grandmother wanted for her to do. To spend her days in fear of those who took the lives of her parents and defend what layed within the box till her last breath.

"_Live out your days carrying on her final wish_". It said further to her, encouraging her to proudly carry on her grandmothers final wish. Forcing Seras to put aside her questions and carry out the duty she was given in her memory, no mater what lied ahead of her. Aswell as forget all the questions and fears that were holding her back.

"_Live and suffer and each day, grow stronger as you do, for one day all shall be revealed to you_". The voice finall said to her and oh how she was going to do exactly that.

Seras then began wondering to herself. Were Ronan and his associates perhaps the men her grandmother had warned her about. Were they the ones who killed her parents. If that was true, perhaps shed enjoy this righteous night more than she originally thought. Shed get the chance to exact revenge if they were responsible and perhaps gain the answers to all her questions. Perhaps this would be the day shed been waiting for so long for.

Seras smiled at that thought as she went for the chest she had placed in her room and opened it. She then pulled out and dressed herself in the black, skin tight leather corset dress that laid within. Aswell as wrapped around her body a long black cloak that was also in the chest. After she covered her head with the hood, she reached for the weapons her grandmother had especially left behind for her within aswell. A large, wooden and steel welded crossbow with atleast 20 iron tipped arrows, along with 2 long curved daggers that she sheathed into her back. After concealing her weapons, she placed a pair of leather gloves and boots on herself and moved to leave.

Going out the door, Seras looked to see the sun was beginning to set, which meant night was not far behind. As the golden raise slowly left the land she smiled as the shadows slowly dominated the ground before her.

"I have a feeling tonight is going to be a beautiful night". She said with a grin, before she ferocidly spead off through the woods and headed towards the mist covered mountains.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Authors note:<strong>__ Yes I know, a very short and uneventful opening chapter with no sex or real action just like the opening to Primal BC. Dont worry though, I promise, I will have all that in the following chapters for both. However, I have some sad news folks, im unfortunately going to be placing all my fics on hold until late November as Im heading into the final semester for my second year in Animation course. Naturally it means exams are coming up, so I need to study aswell as work on all my assignments till then. I do promise though, when I am finished and on holiday, you can expect updates for __**ALL **__of my fics by then. Im right now planning on making sure in one day ill be able to update every single one of my fics to make you all happy. Till then, please be patient with me and I promise it will be worth it. In the meantime, if you've enjoyed thus far, please dont forget to review and fav if you've liked. BYE FOLKS_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE TREASURE IS REVEALED**

_**Authors note: **__Thankyou so much to all those of you who have faved and reviewed this fic. Im glad you are enjoying it thus far, I really hope ill get more favs and reviews with this update. Firstly id like to say, im thankful to all of you for waiting this long for this update. As I promised in the opening, this chapter will have sex, lime and rape in it. Before it begins however, I have to reitterate what I said in the opening to remind folks that no matter what happens in this fic to mind their manners and be nice._

_As ive stated in the summary of the fic, if you don't like, dont read. Ive especially placed warnings so you wont be interested and look at other fanfics. Also, if you still choose to read, and dislike, dont say anything, I warned you. Also, if you have something bad to say, dont say it, I wrote this just for fun and to appeal to other readers, not exclussively for you. I have the right to write any kind of fic id like, thats why its called . A place where one can let lose their imagination freely. I am in no way intending to offend anyone purposefully, im simply letting lose my imagination and having fun. Also, despite what happens, I in no way support rape in real life. So dont be rude and judge. Also, while the story will be erotic and mostly be pointed towards perverted individuals who enjoy it, it will have a story and will nonetheless have reasons behind why all the erotic actions are happening that will hopefully appease folks. I hope folks choose to be pleasant and move on if they are not interested and everyone else enjoys, BYE. _

_Also, just so everyone knows, this fic will be very similar to a one-shot I did earlier this year, called Lessons in Intimacy, as Alucard will be shapeshifting and forcing himself upon Seras in many different scenes and scenarios. SO ONCE AGAIN IF YOU DONT LIKE AND GET UPSET, DONT READ._

_Enjoy folks_

* * *

><p>With great speed, Seras quickly made her way through the forest. Leaping across the hills and scapes of land as the sun slowly set behind her. She quickened her pace as she neared the edge of the forest that met the foot of the mountain range that surrounded her village. There, she immediately made her way to a small path the goat herders and other travelers used to travel through the mountains. It was a narrow path that steeply lead up the cliffs, into the escarpment. Hurriedly, she began making her way up towards the shrouded and mist covered top of the mountain range as night soon fell over the entire land.<p>

Within roughly 20 minutes, thanks to her athleticly built body, she hiked her way up to the mountain top. She still unfortunately, had a way to go, and speadily navigated her way through the fog and peaks that lied ahead of her. She thankfully had made her way more times than she could count through this maze and had thus possesed a detailed memory of all the landmarks, shortcuts and directions she needed to take in order to safely and quickly reach her destination. At this point, she was partly tired out, but held herself up strong, for she had made this trek many times and it had always been a good work out for her. Adding to her luscious busty body, strongly built legs and a tough physique that made her built for speed. It was one of the many things she had improved about herself to ensure that she was up to the task of guarding her family's inherent responsibility well. Learning how to easily wield the crossbow and blades her grandmother had left for her. Which had proven useful when it came to catching rabbits in the woods for supper.

Suddenly, she heard a slow rumbling sound coming from behind her. At first it started small, but slowly grew louder and louder. She immediately, recognised it as the sound of hoof trampling from running horses. Quickly, she leaned against the side of the mountain and tried her best to hide in the shadows to keep out of sight of whovever was coming.

As she hid, she heard the sound of loud yelling and horses wailing. Looking up from her hiding place, she saw 4 large beasts quickly move past her with 3 mounted men upon them. All of whom were shrouded by cloaks and never noticed Seras as she hid and spead past her quite hastily. As they left, a massive gust of wind trailed behind them and made Seras cough slightly.

She then moved to stand and look ahead of her as a ting of fear crawled up her spine. It was very rare that riders would travel up the mountain at night. Where those travelers who were just moving upon the road?. Or worse... was that Ronan and his men. Were they hot on their hills heading towards the castle and thus far ahead of her. Seras gulped, fearing they might reach the building before her and reach the treasure. Almost visciously, she quickened her pase and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

In about 10 minutes, she finally found herself at her desired destination. Nestled between 2 massive peaks at the top of the mountain range stood a magnificent, ruined and sinister looking castle with tall gothic, sharp towers annointing it. Black brick walls and solid iron were the main materials that the great building was built out of. It was a sight that when she was younger, always horrified Seras. For it truly fit the fabled tales of where the devil and his children with Earthly feet were said to dwell. However, she had grown over the years to fear it far less and mostly forget the old folk tales her grandmother enjoyed frightening her with, when she was much younger. As she neared the brick wall and iron spiked fence that surrounded the architect. Her eyes widened, the moment she caught the sight that assured her of her worst fears.

Idly standing at the side of the wall, were 4 large horses that were fastened and secured at the bar gate that marked the entrance into the castle that was already open. Fear gripping her, Seras quickly hid against the walls and slowly made her way towards the entrance. Peaking around a corner, she saw the lights of 3 lit torches that were in the distance ahead of her. She released an angry snarl as the lights of the flames revealed the forms of those who were holding them. Ronan, Marvin and Duncan. All of whom walked their way through the stone courtyard. Passing the unattended castles garden, with all its wildly growing plants and making there way to the large locked wooden door of the building. She watched as Marvin, the largest of the 3, took a massive axe and quickly chopped the door apart to make an entrance for them. As the 3 entered inside, Seras quietly and swiftly followed in after them. The girl had practiced many times in the art of stealth and thus was well skilled at following after her quary, not making a single sound as she did. It was a great help to her whenever she went hunting for rabbits and sometimes helped her catch a dear offguard. Quickly and quietly, she moved across the courtyard and like a mouse entered into the building. Keeping herself hidden and out of sight, she clung to the walls of the hallway and hid in the shadows as several feet ahead of her, Ronan and his group slowly made their way through the great hallway.

As the trio walked through the halls, they passed many tapetries and porttraits that were decorated on the walls. All of whom showed dark, and demonic visages of angels, demons, monsters and individuals in satanic and gothic situations. The sight of such depictions made Duncans skin crawl as he stared and looked at each one and he began to grow nervous.

"Boss, You sure there is treasure here?". He asked almost, frightened as his leader continued walking on ahead of him.

"With all these pieces of artwork here, whoever built this place obviously had some wealth to them. Plus, if we find what I think were going to find, it will only strengthen the proof that this place certainly has something of value thats worth guarding". He said as Duncan confusedly arched an eyebrow at his leader.

"Guarding?". He asked as Seras continued to closely follow.

Soon the trio reached a flight of stares that lead deep down into the bowls of the castle. No dought either to the dungeons, crypts or other chambers that laid deep, and hidden away. Pointing their torches forward, Ronan and his men slowly began their descent deep down into the dark depths of what awaited them bellow.

"I certainly hope it was worth the trip fellas". Duncan annoyedly asked as several rats scurried past him at both a quick and viscious, blinding pace.

The sight of which, made Seras nearly scream and jump out of her skin as she continued to trail behind them. Eventually, the trio reached the end of the stairs and began walking through the catacombs. Passing several dungeon cells and tomb coffins that were placed on both sides of the long hall that lied ahead of them. Both Marvin and Duncan grotesquely walked on with Ronan as they passed all the cells that had all the still rotting skeletons of individuals that were placed in them. Seras quietly continued to follow after them. Hiding as best she could against the walls and within the shadows to keep out of sight. Aswell as slowly growing annoyed at their pesistance in traveling deeper into this already vile place. This area of the castle was always, by far, her least favourite. The rotting smell, skeletons, creepy coffins aswell as rats always disgusted her. However, it was the perfect place to hide something important and of value as her grandmother told her. For most thieves were dettered from entering into such unpleasant areas and thus made Seras slightly hope Ronan and his men would not desire to press on further and would choose to leave. It was growing late afterall, I she really wanted to be in bed right now with one of her story books.

As the trio turned around a corner, Seras hid behind a bunch of broken bolders and rubble and watched as they all 3 stood infront of the one obstacle, she was 100 percent sure would end their advancement. It was a massive steel welded double door that was wrapped in giant chains of iron and metal. Further reinforced with giant padlocks and iron bars, making it impervious to a strike from any axe, hammer, or even battering ram for that matter. Both Marvin and Duncan stared with wide gapes as Ronan, almost non-chalantly stepped forward to investigate it. He placed his gloved hand upon the chains and bolts, aswell as the door itself and looked on at them for a long while.

"Solid chrome steel, very hard to come by, especially in areas of Europe that are this remote. Whoever welded all this up, really didnt want anyone getting inside". He said after finishing his inspection.

"Its certainly the sort of thing my axe can't break through". Marvin said annoyedly.

"Should we turn back and leave?". Duncan then asked as a long silence soon followed straight after his question.

As all 3 men stood in utter there, Seras remained where she was and waited with baited breathe for Ronan's answer. There was no way he was going to press on further with his pursuit. Her grandmother told her that it was a door her family forged long ago to especially be incapable of allowing anyone to enter. Basically, it was made to be the greatest defense for the most guarded prize. Funny enough, though, there was no way to open, or enter inside the confines of what the door was blockading. Seras had never been inside and had always wondered what lied behind the metal door. She did'nt even know, exactly how it was made and when. All she was told by her grandmother, was that it was forged years ago and placed to protect what was inside. The responsibility that was placed upon her families shoulders for so long and had remained a mystery to her throughout her time in the duty.

"No". She suddenly heard Ronan state, snapping her out of her thoughts as she stared in complete shock at him. "I especially ordered these to deal with such obstacles". She heard him further say as he moved to one of the bags he was carrying.

Marvin, Duncan, and Seras, all watched as he suddenly pulled out a roll that had 8 familiar, candle-like bars that were wrapped together.

"Whoa, is that dynamite!?". Duncan asked in shock and surprise and Seras's eyes widened at what he said.

"No, their candlesticks". Ronan sarcastically stated as he then pulled out several more rolls of explosives.

Without a word, he carefully began placing several rolls at the hinge joints of the door. As he did so, his compatriotes said nothing and looked on, while Seras watched anxiously from her refuge. She thought those steel bars and chains would be enough to detir them. Her grandmother told her that they were the best defense against thieves and would prevent anyone from attempting to obtain what was inside. However, she never expected them to bring dynamite along with their tools. She knew very well what dynamite was capable of and despite what her grandmother said, she feared for what lied behind the door. Should the dynamite do its job, and remove the last deterint for the criminals, she would be forced to engage them herself. Ronan had just finish his set up and stepped several feet back to suddenly light the fuse for the dynamite.

"I suggest gentlemen, we take a few steps back". He stated then as the fuse set alight and started burning towards the sticks as they layed attached to the wall.

Taking his advice, Duncan and Marvin ran for cover with Ronan as the spark neared the sticks. Even though, she was much farther away, Seras plugged her ears and prepared to cover for the blast which suddenly and furiously came. Piles of dust, stone, fire, broken metal and rubble was sent flying in all directions around them. Both Duncan and Marvin childishly screamed in fright as the blast from Ronans bomb made them bury their heads between their legs. Even Seras had to cover herself further as the force of the explosion lasted for a long while, before it slowly died down and deathly silence took hold. Lifting her head up to take a peak, she watched as Ronan proudly stood infront of the burnt and broken down steel door that once seemed oh so indestructible.

"Knock knock". He jokingly stated as Marvin and Duncan emerged from their hiding places and moved to stand next to him in awe.

With their last obstacle, out of the way, all 3 men stood before the opening that was covered by a thick layer of dust and ash. Eventually, it cleared away, as suddenly, a strong and ominous wind blew past all of them and entered into the opening and what lied inside it. The wind was quick, cold and strong and almost sinisterly sounded like a deep moan of horror. Ronan barely took notice of it, before moving to enter inside the chamber. Both Marvin and Duncan curiously looked to eachother before following in after their leader. Seras remained where she was, in shock before quickly moving to follow in after them. She stopped however, the moment she reached the mouth of the entrance. This was going to be the first time she was going to enter into this room. It was the only room in the entire castle that she had never explored for it was forever sealed and guarded. Now it was open and all its secrets inside would be revealed to her. Especially the secret of what exactly she and her family had been charged with guarding for so long. Gulping, she quickly entered into the room and continued to cling to the shadows, hiding behind a large pillar that was the first feature to greet her.

The second feature ofcourse, was a sight that horrified not only herself, but Duncan and Marvin aswell. For, all around them, decorating the walls and littering the floors and mounted upon spears and spikes were dozens of mangled and distorted skeletons and skulls. Many of which, showed supposed depictions of the owners dying from either impalement, or crucifiction. Severed skulls were mounted upon spears that decorated the front of the room like sick flag banners. While ripped apart limbs lied scattered across the floor, As they walked on, Duncan and Marvin fearfully looked around them, staring at the skeletons of individuals who had swords or spears inbedded into them and had their heads thrown back with their jaws wide open as if they screamed to death. One skull even had 2 arrows that were embedded deep into its eye sockets and made Duncan cringe in fear.

"Jesus, look at all this shit". He said in disgust.

"Must have been the home of one of them gothic sadist type of Aristocratic Tyrannts. Loved to show themselves off in the form of brutality and performance of cruel and unspeakable torture upon their enemies and those they deemed lesser than themselves to maintain a sense of dominance and power over others". Ronan retorted.

"If thats the case, then why are we bothering to come in here anyway boss. I mean, what kind of nutjob like that would hide treasure in a tomb like this?". Duncan replied.

"The kind who have a taste for the theatrical". Ronan said in response, extending his hand and pointing a finger at an object that lied up ahead of them.

Both Duncan and Marvin curiously stared at their leader, before following his hand and saw a large chestlike object that was lying, right in the middle of the chamber a few feet away from them. Greed gripping both men, they hurriedly ran up to the chest as Ronan slowly followed behind them and Seras continued to trail after them. Sticking to the walls and trying her best to ignore the sight and close proximity she had to all the bones and skulls that werre around her. She curiously looked on as all 3 men stood over a large, wooden coffin shaped box. It was very large, black in colour, with locks upon it and an ingraving on its lid that was written in a dialect that none of them could read. All 3 men stood over the large box as it lied on the ground before them and Ronan smiled.

"If thats not a clear example of aristocratic wealth hidden away, I dont know what is". Ronan amusedly stated.

"Looks more like a coffin than a treasure chest to me boss". Marvin stated as he looked on at the object.

"I say it looks more like pay day". Duncan stated as he took his iron bar and moved to stab its restraining locks to reveal the riches that were most definately inside.

However, just as he was about to strike at the coffin, Ronan raised his hand quickly and halted Duncans movements.

"Careful". He stated as Duncan confusedly stared at him.

Both Duncan and Marvin watched as Ronan lifted his leg up to softly kick at the coffin chest. The moment he did, all 3 of them heard a loud clicking sound before Ronan grabbed both Duncan and Marvin by their colars and forced them onto the ground as a barrage of arrows came flying at them from out of nowhere. Seras watched wide eyed as all 3 men took cover after springing a trap that was leid there as extra protection. Above their heads, placed on the walls, were 4 crossbow launchers that were firing multiple iron tipped arrow shots at the area surrounding the coffin. Seras stared wide eyed as Ronan stood up and drew out of his pocket, to six-shooter pistols and with precise marksmenship, fired 4 shots at the arrow launchers and quickly disabled them after they had fired 100 arrows.

"Holly shit!?". Duncan stated as he continued to lie on the ground with Marvin as Ronan placed both his six shooters back into his pockets after hed finished dispaching the traps.

"Having fun gentlemen?". He asked his compatriotes amusedly as he stared down at them.

Quickly, they moved to stand up and dust themselves off, before standing around the coffin chest, breathing heavily as they did. Aswell as cautiously keeping a distance away from the coffin, incase there were more traps about it. Their fears dissipated though, the moment Ronan placed his foot upon the lid of the coffin and after a long while of waiting, nothing happened. They all chuckled to each other and went to grab a long, sharp iron bar and moved to stand around the coffin and prepare to open it. while Seras anxiously continued to watch from the shadows.

Angrily, she snarled before drawing out her own crossbow. She loaded one of her iron tipped arrows into it and aimed the weapon at Marvin. Closing her one eye, she pulled the trigger to release the prejectile. As the arrow was set free and went hurtelling towards them, Ronan suddenly smirked before grabbing a hold of Marvin, just as it was about to hit him.

"Duck!". He then shouted to Marvin.

At first, the larger man looked to him curiously, before he lowered his head, just enough for the arrow to merely skim across his skelp and completely miss him. Marvins eyes widened in shock as he saw the arrow that was meant for him strike at the stone floor a few feet away from him.

"Shit". He said, before he angrily turned to where the shot had been fired.

Only to suddenly notice Seras as she prepared to reload her crossbow.

"Little witch". He roared in response as he charged in anger at Seras, just as shed placed her next arrow in the crossbow and aimed it at Marvin.

"Don't think so". Ronan stated as he quickly unsheathed a small knife out of his pocket and launched it at Seras.

She unfortunately was too slow to react and the blade struck at her crossbows tip, knocking it out of her hands. Seras released an angry snarl as Marvin continued his advance. He towered over her and prepared to send a fist straight at her. Luckily, she managed to dodge it by leaping up and summersualting into the air. The moment she landed however, Duncan took out his pistol and aimed it at her. She quickly drew out her dagger and sent it flying straight at him. The blade easily seperated the firearm from Duncans hand, giving him a few little cuts on his fingers. Duncan looked on wide eyed as Seras then sent her foot flying into his face. The bottom of her leather boot crushed his nose and made him topple over and fall on his back with a bloody nose.

"Ah fuck shit, my nose!". Duncan screamed in pain, clenching his face as blood flowed from his nostrils.

Seras saw this as her opportunity and drew out her other dagger to plunge into Duncan as he layed before her on the ground. Just as she lifted her blade up into the air to plunge it into him and exert all the pain he had obviously inflicted upon how many other girls. She stopped in her tracks as she watched him stare up at her in terror and defensively raise his hand i fear, begging for her not to kill him. Seras stopped her movements then and there and stared back at him for a long time. All thoughts of wanting to kill the womanizer faded from her mind and instead were replaced with pity as Seras angrily bit her lip. Duncan in response, just stared up at the hooded figure, before the sound of clapping hands was heard that drew both his and Seras's attention.

"Not very much into killing are you". They both heard Ronan say as he stood infront of both of them and clapped his hands in slow sarcastic applause.

Seras snarled then, before her anger got the better of her and she blindly charged at Ronan. She sent her dagger flying at him, but he quickly dodged it and grabbed her wrist to quickly squeeze it. Seras screamed in pain and dropped her blade as Ronan tackled her and quickly with a rope at his side, tied her arms behind her back to restrain her. He then held Seras close to him as he drew out his six shooter at pointed it at her hood covered face.

"Hello little one". Ronan amusedly stated as he used the tip of his gun to remove the hood from her head to reveal herself to them, makig, Marvin and Duncan stared wide eyed.

"You!?". Duncan almost visciously spat.

"A standard crossbow and a pair knife, you certainly were'nt trained by ninja". He said mockingly as Seras growled at him.

"Little witch nearly took my head off!". Marvin roared in anger as he stomped towards her to strike at Seras again.

"Calm yourself Marvin, you didnt even get a scratch. Im pretty sure this little country flower will be more than willing to compensate and apologise for any harm she had the intention of inflicting on us". He said as Seras partly blushed when she felt his hand rest upon her leather coated bottom.

"Isnt that right deary". He said almost sickly as Seras glared at him before spitting in his face, missing his good eye and making Marvin and Duncan chuckle in amusement.

"Ill mannered little tike aren't you". He said in slight amusement as he wiped her splattered siliva off his face.

"Shes all yours". He said before quickly spinning Seras around and shoving her towards Duncan who was waiting for her with open arms.

She squeaked the moment his arms wrapped around her and held her body close to him as he cruelly looked at her.

"Remember me bitch". He said as he suddenly crushed his lips to Seras's, basically smoothering his mouth over hers.

She grimaced and closed her eyes, trying as best she could to tear her head and face away from his as he forced her into the kiss. As he continued doing this to her, he unintentionally smeared some of the blood from his dripping nose all over her face, making Seras cringe even more in disgust. She tried her best to break free of her bonds but they were too strong as Duncan continued to hold her in a vice like grip. Eventually, he stopped kissing her and drew his head back to sickly look at her as she spat in his face. He responded by quickly backhanding her face and swiftly turning her around so her back was towards him and he pulled her right up to him. Seras cringed and tears started to well up in her eyes as the sting from his strike still remained on her cheek. In this position, Duncan visciously grabbed a hold of one of her breasts and untenderly began kneading it. While, his other hand went to her crotch and gripped her sex. Seras whimpered as he licked the side of her neck, sloppily leaving a trail of drool behind as he did so.

"Man, im gonna enjoy this". He sickly said as Seras gritted her teeth and continued her futile attempts to struggle.

"Put that on hold Duncan, you can screw her all you want later. Right now, we have work to do, remember, business, before pleasure". Ronan interrupted, making Duncan angrily sneer.

"Alright, fine". He annoyedly stated before pushing Seras onto the floor.

"Don't go away, ill be back for you later sexy". Duncan said evily, giving her a wink before moving off to assist Marvin and Ronan.

Each of them took a iron bar in hand and quickly thrusted them into the spaces between the chest and the lid of the box. With ease, all 3 of them lifted the lid off and slammed it onto the ground with a almost defeaning sound as it crashed. Seras stared in shock as all 3 men quickly clambered around the open chest to stare at the all the gold, silver and jewels that most definately were inside of it. With looks of greed upon their faces, they looked into the depths of the chest. Only for grotesque grimaces to maul there way upon their faces, the moment they saw what truly layed inside. Instead of Gold, jewels and riches, what layed inside was actually a corpse. A completely naked, nearly mummified, dead, human corpse was what truly layed inside the container. The body looked like it once belonged to quite a tall man, who had long limbs and a lean form. Long, ugly white coloured hair cascaded from the top of his head and went all over the bod's upper area. The face was basically that of a human skull with pasty, grey skin, covering most of it. Black, soulless, empty holes, where eyes once were, stared back at them and Duncan looked up to Ronan angrily.

"What the hell is all this! I thought you said there was treasure in here boss". He roared out loud in anger as Ronan continued to stare wide eyed in absolute disbelief.

"I dont understand, the intell we got definately said that there was something worth our time here". He said collapsing on his knees, completely distraught.

"Obviously your intell made a monkey out of you boss". Marvin retorted as Ronan angrily growled in pure fury.

"Bring the bitch". He demanded then in a deathly tone that made Duncan partly cringe before he quickly moved towards Seras.

Duncan quickly grabbed Seras by the back of her neck and drag her towards Ronan who snarled at her. She cringed and squirmed in his grip as Duncan handed her over to Ronan who angrily grasped her by her hair.

"Alright you Romanian bitch, explain this at once". He roared, shoving Seras's face down to look at the face of the corpse she and her family were apparantly "guarding".

Wide eyes, met black, souless holes as Seras stared with a confused expression at what she saw. This had to be some kind of joke. Seriously, was her family, all this time, charged with looking after some deadman!. This is what her parents were apparantly killed over!. Her thoughts were interrupted then as Ronan halled her up once more to stare at his angry face.

"You stupid little bitch". He said before backhanding the girl, sending her plummetting to the ground.

"So much for riches and glory". Duncan said before he spat straight at the corpse in the coffin.

The ball of spit, which was a mixture of both saliva and blood from his nose landed on the corpses cheek nears its mouth and Duncan chuckled.

"So in other words we came all this way for nothing". Marvin said, angrily throwing his axe about and smashing several skulls and skeletons that were in his wake.

"Well, I would'nt say that guys". Duncan said as he turned his gaze to Seras as she cringed at the way he was looking at her.

"She looks like she might be enough compensation for the effort". He said licking his lips as he walked towards her as she lied on the ground.

Seras struggled and cringed as he extended his hand to visciously grab her by her hood and lift her off the ground to stand up. She was about to scream as she Noticed that he had just drawn out a knife. Seras wailed and struggled in his grip as he slammed her against the walls. She was sadly helpless as he then struck his knife at her chest and shredded enough clothing of her suite to expose her breasts. Seras cringed and hissed, turning her head to the side in fear and embaressment as both of Duncan's hands grabbed a hold of her naked boobs. The man's erection grew stone hard as he felt their softness. He had to admit, she had by far, one of the biggest and hottest looking set of tits hed ever come across. They were so warm and soft to the touch, with a beautiful creamy skin colour and deliscious looking tiny pink nipples. So large and perky looking these tits of hers were, he could'nt help himself as he lowered his head as Seras continued to struggle. She let lose a squeel and throw her body as far back as the wall would let her, to futilly get as far away from him as her body could. Duncan enjoyed the gasps and little whimpers the little girl released as he licked and suckled on her breasts. So supple and tawt, like cake the mounds were, and the nipples so sweet. Duncan's throbbing and constrained erection rubbed against Seras as he inbedded his crotch between her legs.

"God... please... no, I beg of you... stop". She whimpered and pleaded as Duncan continued to tease her nipples with his tongue and Seras continued to gasp and blush.

"Why, your nipples are getting erect and your moaning like the slut I knew you were". He said as he grabbed both of her breasts and pushed them together to lick the sexy cleavage line they made.

Seras moaned and whimpered then as one of his hands went to travel underneath her pants and into her panties. Duncan sickly chuckled as he then visciously began thrusting his fingers in and out of her, making Seras cry out and pitifully whimper.

"Man im going to enjoy sticking it into her". He said as he moved to unbuckle his pants.

"Enough". He suddenly heard Ronan call out and he stopped his actions.

With a frown, Duncan turned to his commander and Marvin who placed all their equipment into their bags and looked like they were preparing to leave.

"Im too pissed to even think of fucking, dont waste your time with her, just put a bullet in her head and lets go". Ronan said angrily as both he and Marvin moved past Duncan.

"What!, come on boss, this bimbo owes us for-".

"SHUT UP DAMMIT, IM NOT IN THE MOOD TO DEAL WITH YOU THINKING WITH YOUR COCK. DO YOU REALISE JUST HOW MUCH OF OUR TIME WE'VE WASTED HERE. DO YOU REALISE IF THE FUCTARD THAT SENT US HERE WAS SO EASILY CAPABLE OF PLAYING US. HED COULD JUST AS EASILY HAVE MADE A SETUP FOR US TO GET ARRESTED. DO YOU REALISE BOUNTY HUNTERS AND LAW ENFORCEMENT COULD BE ON THEIR WAY HERE ORARE WAITING FOR US AT THE INN". He roared in anger as Duncan shrank in sheer fear.

"Just dispatch her quickly and lets get the fuck out of here". He said, turning to leave along with Marvin as Duncan watched them exit the chamber.

"Sure boss". He dissapointedly said as he sighed and drew out his gun.

Seras then panicked and attempted to flee, but Duncan grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her onto the ground. She cringed and wailed as he stood over her and pointed his weapon at her.

"Fuck, I really would have loved to have motorboated them tits of yours sexy". The man angrily stated as he pointed his gun at Seras's head and pulled the safety of the weapon back as he prepared to fire.

At that moment, Seras's short life flashed before her very eyes as she stared up at him in fear. She also growled at the fact that she should have killed this bastard when she had the chance earlier on. That way she would'nt have been molested and now murdered as she was about to be. Angrily, she hissed at Duncan as he aimed the barrel of his gun at her forehead. Duncan simply smiled and winked at the girl as she continued to deathly stare at him. Duncan was just about to pull the trigger when he suddenly noticed something. Slowly, the look on Seras's face had changed from the angry, pissed off facade she had, to a look that spoke fathoms of terror words could not describe. However, she was not staring at Duncan as she had this face. Rather, she was staring at something that was behind him. Arching an eyebrow, Duncan suddenly felt a chill crawl up his spine as something loomed over him.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

The scream of which was soon heard loud and ringing like a churchbell that stopped both Marvin and Ronan in their tracks. Turning to eachother, they partly recognised it as Duncans voice and worriedly ran back the way they came to try and reach Duncan. In a few minutes they arrived back at the crypt chamber to find Seras lying on the ground, with her bonds cut and gripped in fear as she stared up at something. Following her gaze, both Marvin and Ronan looked on in terror at what beheld them. Duncan was being held off the ground by a tall figure that was holding him by the throat.

"What the hell?". Marvin said as he stared on as the corpse they all saw that was in the coffin had somehow reanimated itself and was actually chewing on Duncans.

As it did this, Duncan gurgled up massive amounts of blood from his mouth and Seras stared up, utterlly terrified at what she was seeing. Ronan stared wide eyed as the creatures skull like face and body started to grow and generate more flesh and skin and thus appear more human. They all then noticed the monster was drinking up blood from the wounds it inflicted upon Duncan, draining him slowly while chewing on the meat and muscles of his neck. They all watched as Duncan's corpse was soon dropped to the ground and more blood began flowing out of his wound. Marvin and Ronan looked on as the creature soon turned around to stare at them with a demonic facade. It had become more human looking. Posessing a handsomer face and a tall, lean, but muscular naked body that was now wrapped in ragged, torn cloths. Its skin colour was pale white as stone marble and almost as cold as ice. The ugly grey like coloured hair it originally had, was now long, black and flowing raven coloured hair that cascaded all over its form. The creature stared at them, with red glowing, crimson coloured eyes that had grown from the once empty black sockets in its skull. Seras noticed the creature had 2 pairs of huge fangs that grew from both its lower and upper jaws. A feature that was very reminiscent of a creature she had only heard of in fables and read in books. At that sudden realization, Seras unconciously released a whisper of the name such creatures she had heard of were called.

"Vampire". She said with almost a ghost of a whisper as the undead monster stared at them and chuckled lowly.

"How nice, I do love breakfast in bed". It said in a deep, baritone, sinister sounding voice that envoked the darkness that was all around them.

The vampire smiled at them amusedly, showing off its blood soaked jaws, making Seras jitter in horror. While on the other hand, the look of fear which was upon Ronans face was replaced by a narrow stare that was a mixture of both intrigue and anger.  
>As he continued to stare on, Marvin grew angry and grabbed his axe as his nostrils flared with rage.<p>

"Fucking monster, you killed my buddy!". He roared as he charged blindly and swung his axe at the vampire.

Just as the blade was about to hit him however, the vampire disappeared from their sights and reappeared behind Marvin as he stared confused at the empty space he swung at. Turning around too late, Marvin's head was ripped clean off in an instant and the monster crushed his skull in the palm of his hand as Ronan continued to watch. As the headless body of his former compatriote fell onto the ground. The vampire turned to stare at them as he mianically laughed, sending shivers down Seras's spine as if she wasn't already terrified enough.

"So, whose next?". He amusedly asked as Ronan suddenly drew out both of his six-shooters and emptied what ammunition was left in them into the vampires body.

All 8 remaining bullets were inbedded into the vampires body, both in his chest and his head. However, they seemed to do little to no damage, for the vampire continued to smile that demonic smile of his as his wounds quickly healed. Most men would have been quaking in their boots at that sight, yet Ronan remained almost disturbingly passive, as if the demonic creature of mythe and legend he had heard so much of and was standing before was just an illusion. After emptying his weapons, he stopped his actions then and there and simply smiled at the vampire.

"I had always hoped your kind were simply a myth. But it seems I was wrong". He said, placing his firearms back into his pocket as the vampire stared at him in amusement.

"A mythe?, I do believe then, that I have been asleep for far too long then if my legend has simply become a mythe human. Perhaps I should personally demonstrate to you **how much of a reality I really am**". The vampire sinisterly said as his fangs elongated and he prepared to launch himself at Ronan.

"I may have lost men today but I have better things to do tonight than die". He then said, reaching for an object in his pocket just as the vampire shot at him.

The undead monster moved with almost blinding speed and looking more like a monster than it already was. Its jaws were wide open and filled with dozens of razor sharp teeth. Its eyes were coloured so dark red, no pupil could be seen. And its extended hands now possesed giant sprouted claws that were stretched out to be driven into anything that was in their way. Acting quickly, Ronan pulled out of his pocket a small yellow glowing marble like object. Thinking fast, he threw the small, glass like object at the oncomming vampire and it hit the ground to shatter like glass at the undead monsters feet. The moment it broke into pieces, it glowed and a blinding light shot out. Next, in a split second, a giant red flame sprouted from the ground and engulfed the vampire in fire. He roared angrily and screamed as the flames burned him to cinders.

"Always knew that was going to come in handy one day". Ronan said as he covered his eyes and prepared to leave the area, just as the flames from the fire slowly died down.

Just as he was about to run off though, he suddenly caught sight of Seras as she coughed while crawling on the ground in her own attempt to make an escape. Noticing this, Ronan turned his eyes back to the vampire as his the fire slowly ended and the monsters body slowly began healing itself.

"Hope the bastards still hungry". Ronan said as he rushed towards Seras.

Visciously, and with great strength, he grabbed her by the back of her neck and halled her up off the ground. She squirmed and gasped in response as he held her by the throat.

"Go guard your precious monster and feed him while your at it". He said cruelly, before tossing Seras across the room and ran off like mad as the light slowly dimmed and the vampire fully healed himself.

Seras coughed and cringed as she remained on the floor, while the undead creature stood, towering over her, smiling at what his eyes beheld him.

"Yummy". She heard a voice call as a shadow came over her.

Seras then stiffened as she felt someone tower over her. She slowly, but gitteringly lifted her head up to see the vampire standing over her and gazing at her with hunger in his glowing eyes of hell. Fear gripped Seras as she stared up at him paralyzed as he stared back at her with a almost mainiac look upon his face. She was so scared, she made no movements and could'nt will her body to so as the vampire suddenly launched itself at her. She screamed in horror as it covered her body with his and ripped her pants off aswell as her underwear.

"No, please AH!". She gasped out as suddenly the vampire thrusted both his index and middle finger into her vagina without mercy.

Seras whimpered then at the painful intrusion which shocked her so much, she violently arched her body up, almost off the stone floor she was lying on. She cried and gasped out more and more as the vampire smiled evily as he pulled his fingers out, only to shove them back into her again. Her eyes widened and her poor legs quivered as her hands continued to grip his hands at opposite ends. The vampire's eyes glowed as he cruelly descended his head down to her exposed and unprotected chest.

"Ah, ah, uhn, ooh, ha, ah, no". She said as he teasingly licked the nipples of her breasts.

At this point, her strength had completely left her and her body was slowly growing limp in the demons embrace. Her insides and stomach felt like they were going to convulge as his fingers remained embedded in her womanhood. With one more thrust into her by the combined fingers, Seras screamed out loud as she felt something inside her break. Had she not been stunned by the pain and looked down, she would have seem the small trickle of blood that was leaking from her sex, onto the vampires fingers. Something the demonic monstrocity noticed and smiled at the sight of.

"Excellent, Virgin blood always arouses the demon in me". He said as Seras mustered what little strength she had left in her body and looked to see his red glowing demonic eyes flare up and his canine fangs lengthen.

Her eyes shot wide as a adrenaline rush engulfed her and made her take action.

"Get off me!". She screamed as she used all the strength she had and successfully pushed the vampire right off of her.

The sudden and fierce movement of the assualt, took the nightwalker by surprise and as a result, sent him slamming against the walls. As he slumped to the ground, Seras took the opportunity she had and tried to stand up to run and escape the demon. Her legs still hurt, but she somehow managed to will them to make her stay up and prepare to run. However, just as one of her legs was about to take the lead, the vampire grabbed her from behind and with great strength, pulled her by the shoulders back into its arms.

"While I do so enjoy playing with my food, im far to hungry right now little girl to tolerate your nonsense". He said visciously as he grasped one of Seras's breasts tightly to the point of nearly making the already large mound of flesh burst.

Seras cringed and squeeled in response and watched from the corner of her eye as the vampire opened his jaws and prepared to drive them into the side of her neck.

"No!, please dont!". She screamed as she struggled in his grip violently.

As she did, the vampire snarled as he continued to grip her by her shoulders. Eventually, she managed to tear herself away from the monsters grip, but in the process fell onto the ground aswell. The vampire also tore the last shred of clothing she had on her top right off her, leaving her half naked as she lied on the ground.

As she cried and lied there cringing, the vampire angrily snarled and tossed her ragged and offensive piece of clothing aside to force himself upon her. However, he instantly stopped his actions the moment he saw what behold him. As she lied there weakly, Seras tried to lift her sore body up, but was quickly pinned down by the vampire. He pushed her down by the front and held her still as he stared at her back.

"That symbol...". He said as he stared down at her bare back, making Seras questionably arch an eyebrow at his words.

Unknown to the young girl, there was a small tatoo like marking that was drawn on her spine. It was in the form of a red coloured dragon, with wings spread out and gushes of red flame spewing out of its mouth. The vampire stared at the tiny, thumbnail sized marking for a long time, before Seras turned her head back as much as her neck would allow her to, in order to see. Noticing this, the vampire loosened his grip on her shoulders where he held her and pulled her up to kneel before him, with her back turned to him. Weakly and in fear, Seras immediately covered up herself as best she could with her hands as the vampire gently held her still. For a long while he just held her there in his presence. Making no moves on her and allowing the already frightened girl to calm herself down and relax. Seras still remained there, fearful of what he wanted to do next to her, but as the time went on, she slowly calmed down as the vampire lowered his head to her ear.

"What is your name young one". He asked her slowly as she cringed at the feel of his cold breathe on her naked skin.

"Seras, Seras Victoria". She said, scared stiffless as unknowingly, the vampire smiled behind her.

"Seras Victoria... nice to see you again my dear". He stated to her as Seras's eyes widened at his words.

Confused, she turned to the vampire to face him, but he quickly grabbed her by her face and turned her neck to the side. She wanted to scream but could'nt, for the vampire suddenly sent his fangs into her neck. Her voice left her as her body went completely numb in the monsters coils as he held her gently and slowly drank from her. Filling his mouth with her blood and savouring the flavour of her life nectar. She tried to call for help and plead for mercy, but her throat dried up and she could barely breathe as she went limp in his embrace. Thankfully though, the vampire removed its fangs from her and looked at her with a less mianical smile as he almost tenderly held her in his long, strong arms.

" I knew it, its been far too long little one, you've grown rather nicely. And your predecessor left a lovely gift inside you especially for me". He said as he rubbed his thumb over her mouth, earning a breatheless sigh from the girl as she remained helpless in his embrace.

After licking his lips clean of her blood, the vampire smiled before placing his lips upon hers. He kissed her deeply, placing both his hands on the side of her face. Moving his one hand to the back of her head to cushion it, while the other traveled down from her cheek to her neck and was spread across her naked shoulder, arm, and finally went to rest behind her back, just above her naked bottom. The vampire poured a mixture of tenderness and passion into his kiss as he held Seras and she weakly moaned in the embrace. Her eyes fluttered before closing as the long, raven hair the vampire had, cascaded over her naked form and he held her close to his own almost naked and strongly built chest. It was by far the most erotic situation she had ever been in and Seras sighed as the vampire continued to kiss her. However, despite, the amazing feeling it was giving her, part of her continued to resist him. She lifted her hands up to her chest and fisted them against the vampires and tried with what small amount of strength she had left to push him off of her. However, she was fighting a loosing battle. Her body was too weak while his was to strong and she was slowly being seduced by the entoxicating feeling he placed in her body as he kissed her. His tongue was rolling inside her mouth and his lips were mashing against hers. She simply had no chance against the erotic feeling that was flooding her senses as he kissed her. Eventually, he broke the kiss and pulled his lips away from hers, leaving a thin string of saliva that still connected the two of them. The moment it broke, most of the wet liquid fell onto Seras's face. She took no notice of it, for she was staring almost completely dazed at the vampire who smiling at her as he towered over her form.

"Like strawberries". He said amusedly as his hand moved to her hold her by her lower jaw and she weakly tried to speak.

"Please... please... I beg of you". She pleaded almost tearfully as the vampire nuzzled the side of her neck, licking her skin and inhaling the scent that was released from her body.

"No need to beg dear one, I promise you'll love every minute of my ministrations. Ive waited far too long for this". He said before he sent his fangs into her throat once more.

"Ungh". She exclaimed in pain and almost secretively in pleasure as he began drinking from her again.

As he did Seras's eyes grew heavy and she slowly felt the power of sleep blanket over her senses. Drifting off to sleep, the vampire smiled with his teeth still embedded in her before he released her.

"Im going to enjoy every moment with you, my little canary". He said as he caressed her face quite tenderly and positioned his member at her entrance.

Still unconscious, Seras was completely unresponsive as the vampire pushed his entire length deep into her. She partly cringed in slight pain as he tore through her barrier and slowly began thrusting in and out of her in a rythmic pace. He sighed to himself in pleasure, enjoying the tighteness he felt that was enclosed around his member. His one hand contined to gemtly hold her by her neck, while his other gripped and fondled one of her breasts as the other shaked and wrippled with each thrust he gave her. Seras sighed in her sleep and moaned lowly as the undead creature humped her. His eyes glowed red and his fangs elongated with each thrust, for the more he fucked her, the more he craved of her. Throwing his head back, he slammed his fangs into Seras throat once more, forcing the poor girl to breathlessly gasp out loudly in ecstacy as his pace quickened and he was about to cum inside his defenseless victim.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Authors note: <strong>__Well, I truly hope this update was worth the wait and not too many people are offended by the forced sex scenes. On a side note, there is no need to worry folks, Seras will become a vampire in the end of the story, but not right now. Yes, the rule that you have to be a virgin to become a vampire still counts here, but, she will become a vampire in the end, even though Alucard has taken her virginity. How excatly will that happen, well, you'll just have to stay tuned to find out folks. Till, the next chapter, SEE YAH, AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FAV AND REVIEW IF YOU'VE ENJOYED THUS FAR, AND PLEASE, IF YOU HAVEN'T AND ARE UPSET, JUST LEAVE AND REMAIN PLEASANT._


End file.
